Never Say Never
by HellowYell
Summary: Set after 'I Never'. A blast from Jane's past turns her world upside down and jeopardizes, her new relationship with Maura
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Say Never  
Chapter Title: Never Say Never  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.  
Summary: Set after 'I Never'. A blast from Jane's past turns her world upside down and jeopardizes, her new relationship with Maura  
Chapter Warnings: Just your usual, talk rape, murder, and drinking

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone groggily.

Maura stired awake and faced Jane, smiling softly at her.

"Yes, I'm in a good mood Frost." Jane said as she pushed Maura's hair out of her face. "Morning." She mouthed to her.

"Morning." Maura mouthed back, watching Jane's face fall.

"Yeah, I'll be right in." She signed. "No. I'll call her." She hung up and tossed her phone on the night stand.

"Call who?" Maura asked, taking Jane's hands in her's.

"You."

"Oh." Maura let out a small sigh. "Who died?"

"A Jane Doe. Well, until you ID her." She said climbing out of the bed, in only a tank and pair of underwear.

"Do you have anything for me wear?" Maura asked. "Other then your jeans?"

"You'd look good in my jeans." Jane smirked as she jumped into a pair of jeans. "But no, I don't."

Maura climbed out of Jane's bed, in a large shirt of Jane's. "You'd think I'd look in anything." Maura watched Jane pull on a button down shirt.

"I would." Jane smirked, as she began to button up her shirt. "Oh, I do have that dress my mom bought me last week." She said began to tuck in her shirt.

"Speaking of, I never got to see you in that dress." Maura began to stirffle though Jane's closet.

"And you won't." Jane laughed softly as she sat on her bed, pulling on her socks. "It's in the way back there." She pointed.

"And why not?" Maura pouted as she pulled out the dress.

"I don't look good in it." She said slipping on her last shoe.

Maura laughed as she laid the dress on the bed. "Oh, I doubt that."

"I'll make coffee." Jane told her as she walked out of the bedroom.

Maura sighed softly as she walked Jane walk away and pulled off the large shirt.

When Maura entered the kitchen, Jane was pouring two cups of coffee. "One cream two sugars?" Jane asked already pouring in the sugar.

"Please." Maura answered walking over to the counter and and taking the cup.

"Frost said it's not a pretty sight over there." Jayne signed taking a drink of the black coffee.

"Oh, fun."

Jane gasped. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes." Maura gave a scientific look. "It seems like your rubbing off on me."

"Mmm, but not in the good way." Jane replied and downed the rest of her coffee. "We should go." She left the dirty cup on her counter and walked to the door, keys in hand. "It looks better on you away."

Maura smiled widely as she followed Jane out.

"What happened here?" Jane asked walking into the crime scene.

"The house was broken into. Victim was raped and then left to die." Frost explained as he tried not to be sick.

The young woman's body was laid on the couch very delicatly, and her slik gown was cleaned and placed back on the body.

"Wait, he left her alive?" Jane asked confused as a germen shepard began to walk around. "Why is there a dog on my crime scene?"

"He's mine." A 22 year old woman stood in front of Jane. The woman was wearing black boots, baggy jeans, and a tight black tee. "His names Max." She said, her right hand in her pocket. The woman had a gun on her left hip, but no badge.

"Oh, look." Jane sighed looking at the young woman. "There're two dogs on my crime scene."

"Ouch." The young woman mocked and grabbed her left chest. "You cut me to the quick."

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked defensivly.

"Same thing as you Rizzoli."

Jane looked hurt by the comment. "Oh, so it's like that? Moreno." She added.

"Yeah," The young woman nodded. "It's like that."

Maura quietly watched the two, conserned for Jane.

"In fact," Moreno continued. "It's so much like that, in about five seconds, your phone will ring and - "

Jane's phone went off.

"Well, that ruined it." Moreno sighed.

Jane glared at Moreno as she walked away and answered her phone.

Moreno watched Jane walk away and turned to see Maura watching her. "You're Dr. Isles?" She smiled charmingly.

"Yes, I am." Maura held out her hand. "And you are? Ms. Moreno?"

"No." She shook her head ignoring Maura's extended hand. "Agent Moreno."

Maura took her hand back to her side and nodded nervously. "So. ... You know Jane?"

"Mmhmm." Agent Moreno nodded. "Yeah, I'm a blast from her past." She grinned widely as Jane walked back over, still glaring at her. "Good call?"

"You can stay." Jane said defeated. "Just don't interfere."

"Yes, my plan was to ruin the whole crime scene." Agent Moreno rolled her eyes.

"What do you have Maura?" Jane asked swatting down, to be eye level with the body, ignoring the raised eyebrow she received from Moreno.

"The victim has a scratch on her chest, underneath her breast."

"Oh, just say boobies." Agent Moreno laughed.

"Grow up." Jane scolded softly.

"I did in fact." Moreno looked at Jane. "I grew up seven years ago."

"Oh, really?" Jane gave a half laugh.

Maura continued to watch them, getting slightly jealous, clearing her throat to get their attention. "Jane." She held the victims right hand up. "Look, her index finger is cut off at the second knuckle, and her middle at the first."

Jane looked at the womans hand. "It must have been done here. ... But where are they?"

"The frezzer."

jane stood and nodded to Frost, who took off for the kitchen. "How'd you know that?"

"I'm his only surviour Jane." Agent Moreno pulled out her right hand from her pocket for the first time, to show that her index and middle fingers showed scars from reconstructive surgery.

Jane's face fell, she started to feel bad for fighting with her earlier.

"What do you mean only victim?" Maura asked standing up and pulling her gloves off.

"I mean, I was attacked by the same bastard, but I'm still here."

"She's right." Frost walked back into. "Her fingers are with the ice."

"With the ice? Why would he do that?" Jane asked, the case already taking a toll on her.

"To perseve the fingers." Maura answered, looking at Jane.

"Perseve them? For what?"

"In case she survived." Agent Moreno sighed.

"Where you able to get a match on our Jane Doe?" Jane asked walking into Maura's office.

"Yes, actually I have." Maura said not looking up from the body. She had already started the Y insision.

Jane walked over to and watched Maura. "And what's her name?"

"Beth."

Jane paused. "Beth? That's it?" Jane asked confused. "I don't get a last name?"

"Tell me about Agent Moreno."

"What?" She signed.

"I wanna know how you know her." Maura said pulling her gloves off.

"Why? She's just working on the case."

Maura turned and faced Jane. "I know it's more then that." She said looking at Jane concerned. "Look, I don't want to act like a jealous girlfriend. But you looked hurt when she showed up."

"Maura." Jane signed deeply. "She's - "

"She's what?" Agent Moreno took the perfect opportunity to intertupt. "Got an ID?" She smiled at Maura.

"Yes. Her name is Bethany Goldberg." She walked back over to the body.

"She jewish?" Agent Moreno asked confused.

"What does it matter?" Jane asked. "Where's the other dog? In her cage?"

"Max, a male, is not in his cage. And yes, it does matter. He's never attacked a jewish girl before."

"How many victims - " Maura quickly realized how the sentence might hurt Moreno. "How many women has he attacked?"

"Oh." Agent Moreno breathed out as she thought. "37 that we know of, including me."

"Wow." Maura looked ill.

"Wanna play civil?" Moreno turned her head to look at Jane.

Jane laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you have in mind."

"Share info."

Jane sighed. "Maura, will you call me if you find out more?"

"Of course." Maura forced a smile at Jane.

"Come on." Jane said to Agent Moreno and walked out.

Following her out, Agent Moreno walked back to the door way, and popped her head in. "And Dr Isles?"

Maura looked up at Moreno.

"Jealous girlfriend act is hot." She winked before walking away.

Maura stood there bewildered.

"Okay, so what are you wanting to tell me?" Jane asked walking over to her desk.

Agent Moreno sat down in Jane's seat. "All the victims are age 21 to 35. Live alone. And ... " She trailed off.

"And what?" Jane asked.

"Are gay."

"So he purpously attacked you. I am so gonna love getting this freak."

"Ah!" Agent Moreno pointed at Jane. "Touched a nerve." She grinned.

Jane she still cared, and she just showed it.

"The victims parents are here." Frost walked over to Jane.

Moreno placed her feet on Jane's desk. "Primera base del nombre con el médico?"

Jane gave her look. "Sí, si es de tu incumbencia ella es mi novia." She replied.

"Alright, I'll go talk to them." Frost walked away.

"En serio? Usted ha avanzado tan rápido?" Agent Moreno asked.

"He's left, why are you still talking in Spanish?"

"It's code." Moreno grinned. "And you never answered my question."

"Well, it's been seven years, I thought it would best."

"What's been seven years?" Maura asked as she walked over to Jane.

Moreno took a moment to look at Maura in the dress from her angle. "Seven years since I broke up with her brother."

"Oh." Maura looked from Agent Moreno to Jane. "I had no idea." She discreetly appologized to Jane.

Jane just smiled at Maura.

"Necesita una habitación?" Moreno teased Jane.

"Oh grow up!" Jane said and smacked her legs, knocking them off the table. "You found something?" She asked Maura.

"Yes. The victim - "

"Stop." Moreno stood up. "You - " She pointed to Maura. "And you - " She then pointed to Jane. "And me." She placed her thumb into her chest. "Need food."

"What? It's only ten o'clock." Jane told her.

"Early brunch."

"That doesn't sound bad." Maura said to Jane. "I am a little hungry."

Jane sighed. "Fine, but back to work right after."

Agent Moreno grinned. "Someone's gonna drive."

"Come on." Jane said grabbing her keys, pushing Moreno along.

Maura walked next to Jane, she hoped this brunch was educational.

"Oh! Stop eating like that!" Jane said to Agent Moreno, who had butter all over her hands as she ate lobster.

"She looks cute Jane." Maura told her.

"Cute?" Jane asked of Maura. "She's got butter all over her."

"What? I love seafood, and you offered to pay!"

"That was my first mistake."

"Fine." Agent Moreno stuff the last piece of food in her mouth and wipped her hands on the cloth napkin. "Nappy?"

"Yes." Jane nodded. "I am very nappy." Jane laughed as she took a drink of the water.

"So Dr. Isles, how long you been dating Jane?"

"What?" Maura began to pinken.

Jane kicked Agent Moreno roughly under the desk. "Ignore her Maura."

"How can I?" Maura asked. "Agent Moreno her is very intriguing."

"Why thank you." She grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter her Maura."

"Okay then, no flattery." Maura nodded. "Why did they pick you for this case? Was it because you are the only survivor?"

"Mmhmm." The young woman nodded. "That and, I wanted to. Thought I'd look Jane up again. After all these years."

"You two were close?" Maura looked from Moreno to Jane.

"You could say that." Jane answered.

"I got a break." Frost said walking over to Jane's desk, but Jane was sitting in the desk, it was Moreno. "Where's Jane?" He asked.

"Around here somewhere." She muttered, she had her feet back on the desk and playing on a hand-held game.

"Who's around here somewhere?" Jane asked holding to cups of coffee in her hand.

"You. We've got a neighbor who saw a man enter and leave the victims house."

"We do?" Moreno stood up and shut off her game and pocketed it. "Have you talked to them yet?" She took a cup from Jane's hand.

"No, I just wanted to see if Jane wanted - "

"Me and Jane are." She said taking a large gulp of the hot, black coffee and handed it to him. "Come on Janey."

Jane shrugged her shoulders at Frost as she followed Moreno.

"Hey, I'm Agent Moreno, and this is Detective Rizzoli." Moreno took a seat, looking at the elderly woman. "An officer said you saw a man leave Ms. Goldberg's house?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I did. I saw a man in his mid thirties enter her house around 8:30. I know, because Nick-At-Night started running The Nanny."

"The Nanny huh?" Moreno smiled. "I like the show. What time did the man leave? When The Nanny ended?"

"Oh no." The woman said dramaticly. "It wasn't until I went to get the paper I saw him."

"What time do you get the paper?" Jane asked, standing next to Moreno.

"6 o'clock, on the dot."

"Can you discribe him?" Moreno asked urgerntly.

Jane placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind, we're going to send in a stetch artist."

"Oh, that will be fine." The older woman nodded.

"Come on." Jane started to pull Moreno out of the interigation room. "You okay?" She asked rubbing the younger girls back.

"I just wanna catch this bastard."

"I hear you."

"Maura, I'm on edge because there's a creep running around MY city, raping and cutting girls."

"And I get that." Maura said pouring wine into two glasses. "I just don't get what you're mad at Moreno because of something she did to your brother years ago." She handed a glass to Jane.

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but her phone went off. "Oh, she has the worst timing ever." She signed and answered her phone. "What?"

Maura could only guess it was Moreno.

"No, I said no." Jane began to fight with who ever was on the line. "No I - Fine, fine." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Maura began to softly rub her girlfriends back.

"Guess who wants to pull an all nighter?" Jane took a long drink as her phone began to buzz. "And guess who's place it's at?"

"Do you want me to come?" Maura asked placing her glass on the counter.

Jane began to think about it. "Yeah, that would be best." She said downed both glasses of drink and grabbed her keys before the phone went off again. "She wants me to bring Joe Friday. But I'm not, he's already asleep."

"She does seem like a dog lover." Maura said grabbing their jackets.

"What the hell is with this address?" Jane said driving down the road with her phone in hand.

"Let me see." Maura took the phone and looked at the text. "It's a camp site."

"A what?"

"Camp site. You know, where campers park? Turn there?"

"Oh boy." Jane sighed as she turned were Maura told her to. "She doesn't even have an address."

"Why would she? She probably moves so much because of different cases that she can't settle down."

"Yeah." Jane laughed. "That's why she can't settle down." She grumbled as she looked at the campers. "Did she say which one?"

"No." Maura said slowly. "But I'm going to guess it's the one she's standing in front of."

Jane turned to see Moreno grilling outside of her camper, a boxer sleeping in the grass near her. "This is gonna be a long night." Jane parked the car and climbed out.

"I hope you guys haven't eaten yet."

"Actually, we haven't." Maura smiled and took the offered beer from Moreno.

"Good thing then." Moreno flipped the burgers. "Janey tell Dr. Isles how much of a good cook I am."

"Oh please, Agent Moreno, call me Maura."

"Alright them Maura. Call me Jess." She smiled and clanked the neck of the beers together. "'Nother beer in the fridge." She told Jane.

"Fine, make me go get it." Jane teased and walked into the camper.

"Take a seat." Jess told Maura, gesturing to the three lawn chairs. "The files on the table are all of them." She said pointing to the stack of folders held down by a brick.

"Holy fuck!" Jane shriked jumping out of the camper. "How many dogs do you have?" She asked as Max, the germen shepard followed her out, along with a small puppy.

"Three dogs, and kitten." Jess sat down next to Maura. "The boxer is Doze. And that little scamp is Roscoe"

"He's cute." Maura said watching the puppy trip over his small paws.

"Think he's cute, wait 'till you see Rascal, the kitty." She downed the beer.

"I think we should get started before you rename Maura." Jane said taking the brick off the files and looking through them.

"Maura, how you like your burger?"

Maura looked confused by the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Your burger, ketcup, mayo, ranch? Onions? Lettuce? Tomato?"

"Oh, um, ketcup, onions and lettuce?"

"Gottcha." Jess got up and walked over to the grill. "Janey?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"What Jess?" Jane asked annoyed. "What do you possibly need?" She looked up from the files.

"Chips?"

Jane sighed, which made Maura stand. "I'll get them?"

"In one of the cabinets. And bring out a bottle of wine and whiskey." She said as she watched Maura walk into the camper.

"You're not going to drink all night are you?" Jane sighed.

"What's it to you?" Jess asked making three hamburgers. "You still eat it the same way you did back then?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

"I grabbed the chardonnay. I hope that's alright." Maura said. "And I grabbed three mugs. I didn't see any wine glasses."

"That's fine." Jess walked over setting down the burgers. "Wine or whiskey Jane?" She asked opening the bottle of wine.

Jane just glared up at Jess.

"Wine it is." She said tossing the cork away and pouring wine into two mugs.

"I also noticed how bland your camper looked, and bare you cabinets were, if you don't mind me saying." Maura sat back down.

"Well, maybe after we catch this bastard, you'd can take me shopping?" Jess laughed as she handed them the two mugs.

"I might take you on that offer." Maura smiled as she took a sip from the mug.

This time, Jane was the jealous one.

Jess poured the whiskey into the last mug and took a large bite of the burger.

"Well, here we go." Maura looked at the larger burger and picked it up slowly, taking a small bite. "Mmm, this is good." She smiled at Jess. "Jane, you should try this."

"I'm not hungry, and I don't think your cooking has changed in all these years."

"It's gotten better." Jess said defensivly.

"Mmm, is that coffee?" Jane asked waking up on the campers couch, taking bed away from the two big dogs.

"Yep. Instant, but still." Jess said pouring two cups.

"What time is it?" Jane asked standing up, fully clothed.

"4:30."

Jane took the cup. "Wow, your up." She took a sip.

"I told you. I changed." Jess smiled as she took a large drink of the hot coffee, ignoring the obvious burn.

"And some things you kept."

"And you kept your bitchy attitude." Jess said opening the camper door and sitting at the table.

"Well, excuse me, you just made it worse."

Jess nodded. "I'll give you that one."

Jane just smiled, she forgot how peaceful she could feel around Jess.

The two just sat there silently, watching the sunrise though the trees, occionally glancing over at each other.

Maura woke to Roscoe, the little puppy pawing at her. "Aww," She said petting her. Looking around, she noticed that the campre door was closed, and Jane was goned. This made Maura confused on how she felt. "Come on." She said picking up the puppy and walking to the door.

"Morning." Jane said smiling at Maura.

"I think this little one wanted out." Maura said putting the puppy on the ground, who ran to the grass to down his business.

"Coffee?" Jess asked as she stood, and offered her seat to Maura.

"Please, one cream, two coffee." She sat next to Jane.

"Only black." Jess called from in the camper.

"That's fine." Maura turned to Jane. "What time is it?"

"Um." Jane pulled out her phone. "Almost seven."

"How long you and Jess been up?" Maura smiled in thanks as she took the coffee.

"4:30." Jess answered whistling. The two big dogs, Max and Doze, ran out of the camper and over to the grass.

"And you didn't wake me?" Maura asked, sipping the coffee very slowly.

"You looked so peaceful." Jess answered tossing a file on Jane's lap as she opened her own.

"Have you guys uncovered anything new since last night? Or just going over old evidence again?" Maura asked.

"Actually." Jess said drinking all of the coffee and setting it down. "When you go back to Bethany Goldberg and finish cutting her open, can you check for anything like past scars?"

"Past scars?" Maura asked again.

Jess cleared her throat. "Like surgury scars, mainly, reproductive. Tubes tied, uterus gone. Whatever."

"Okay, sure. Do you think he's targetting woman who don't want children?"

"He's targeting lesbians who don't want children." Jane told her.

"All those woman are lesbians?"

Jess nodded. "That's why he targeted me. He thinks that by raping these women, they won't go to hell for being gay."

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Jess asked, working on Jane's coffee.

"They got a guy matching the old lady's profile, we just need your confermation." Jane said walking into the camper and grabbing both their guns, and her keys. "How do I like your camper?"

"Just leave it. The dogs protect it." She said placing her gun on her hip.

"A bank? Why the hell is he at a bank?"

"Well, first off Jess, he does probably have a life." Jane told her as they got out of the car.

"I really don't care why."

"Then why did you ask?" Maura looked up at Jess.

"Stay here Maura." Jane said as she and Jess pulled out their guns.

"Dile que la quiero." Jess told Jane as they walked away.

"Another time." Jane told her.

Maura took a deep breath as she watched Jane and Jess walk twoards the bank.

"He's inside." Frost told Jane.

"I'm going in by myself."

"Oh hell no, I'm your back up." Jane scolded her.

"And I'm yours." Frost told Jane.

"Whatever." Jess grumbled and walked into the bank, gun drawed.

"Took you long enough." A man said holding a revolver to a young woman's neck.

"It's him." Jess whispered.

"You were worthy of your forbidden love." The man began to sprew. "You overcame the drug and crawled to her. And you got your fingers reattached. It's been three years, and I see no ring on your finger. Where is this Jane? The love of your life?"

"For a raping murder, you act like you care to much." Jess spit.

"Please help me. Help me." The woman began to cry.

"Shut up bitch!" He jerked the woman. "Or I won't bother with my ritual."

"Ritual?" Frost asked.

"The bastard thinks he's playing God."

"I am not God!" The man yelled. "I am his messenger. I came to me! He asked me save this word of filth!"

"Really? Then why don't you off yourself?" Jane asked.

"Because it is not his plan!"

"You know, maybe it's God's plan for you to get caught?" Jess asked.

"What are you doing?" Jane quietly scolded him.

"What if this is a sign from God, that your work is done?"

"I think she's trying to get in his head." Frost whispered to Jane.

The man's hand began to shake. "A sign?"

"Yeah, you said I'm worthy. That means I'm not filfth, I'm a messenger for you. He said your work is done."

The man nodded. "Yes, because God comanded it."

The second he lowered his gun, the woman ran to Jess, crying. Frost reached over and took the gun as Jane began to cuff him.

"Wait." Jess said as she handed off the young woman to an EMT. She slowly walked over to the man. Looking down at him, she kicked his face, knocking him onto his back, and firing a single shot into his groin.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Jane asked as she sat on her own couch, with a beer in hand. "I know I would have."

"Because, 'Why go for the kill, when you can go for the pain'?" Jess reaching forward and grabbing a slice. "Why should I safe the guy a life time of suffering?"

"That is very deep Jess." Maura smiled as she took a drink of her glass of wine.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"The pizza cold." Jane frowned and tossed the slice back into box. "I'm getting a movie." She said getting up and walking into her bedroom.

"Why don't you hate me Maura?" Jess asked taking a bit of the pizza and she too, tossing it back itno the box.

Maura laughed softly. "Why would I hate you?"

"Well, because what happened seven years ago."

"You mean with Frankie?" Maura asked. "I'm sure he's over it, he doesn't seem as stubbern as Jane."

"Who's not as stubbern as me?" Jane asked walking in and holding up two movies. "The Notebook, or The Lake House?"

"Sappy movies." Jess laughed.

"Yeah yeah."

"I should get going." Jess said standing up and leaving her beer on the table.

"Oh, stay Jess." Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "Stay Jessy."

"Yo no puedo. Todo es a duro. Sólo necesito estar sola bebida. No es la cerveza la bebida, pero la bebida lo difícil."

"Jess." Jane softly scolded.

"Puedo ver que su amor, y yo estoy bien con eso. Pero necesito saber que me van a odiar. Dile a ella.." Jess smiled and turned to Maura. "See you later." She said walking out.

"She's right you know." Maura said. "You do love me."

"I, what?"

"Tell me what?" Maura asked.

"That I love you?" Jane joked and sat down

"Why do I need to hate her?"

Jane sighed and sat down next to Maura. "Because she didn't dump Frankie. She broke my heart."

Jess grumbled as she walked into her camper, Max walked over and pawed at her. Reaching down, she petted him softly. She saw Doze, asleep on the bed, like always. Roscoe had made a mess with the dog and tried to look inocent. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"Up." She said and Max jumped on the bed next to Doze and laid down. Petting the two dogs softly, she kissed the top of their head and picked up Roscoe. Reaching up, Jess went though the cabinets, but found no liquor. Sighing softly, she walked into the bedroom, where Rascal was sleeping.

Putting the puppy down on the bed, it cammered over to the kitten and woke it up. Peeling off her two day old clothes, she climbed in the little shower and turned on the cold water. Jess was only in the shower for a few minutes before she climbed back out.

Pulling on a pair of thongs and a tight tank, Jess climbed in the bed and covered up. Roscoe and Rascal climbed on her chest. Smilling softly at them, she began to pet them as she vowed she make things right with Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Say Never  
Chapter Title: Sunday Shopping  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.

Summary: Maura spends a day doing her favorite hobby, and drags Jess along  
Chapter Warnings: Drinking, shopping, talk of porn, nothing major

Parking outside of Jess' camper, Maura makes her way in her heels to the door. Knocking softly, she watched the camper door open. Max, the German Shepard woke up and looked as if was about to attack her. But thankfully for Maura, he remembered her. "Hey guys." She said walking in and petting Max, and a sleeping Doze.

"Jess?" She asked peaking her head into the bedroom. She found Jess laying in bed on her side, the kitten up on her pillow, and the little puppy on the floor, using a dirty shirt as a toy. "Jess?" She asked again walking over and shaking the younger woman softly.

Waking up, Jess placed her right hand around Maura's throat, and swung around with her right hand, placing her gun to her temple.

"Jess! It's me!" Maura began to have trouble breathing.

"Oh." Jess said waking up and pulling away from her. "Sorry about that. You came here to kill me, yet, I almost killed you."

"Kill you?' Maura asked rubbing her neck. "Why would I kill you?"

Jess looked confused. "I dunno." She shrugged. 'So, what you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are." Maura asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's been a couple of days and we thought you left town already."

"Naw, I'm in town for a while." Jess smiled.

"Good then, get dressed." Maura said standing up.

"Huh?"

"You asked me to take you shopping remember?" Maura smiled. "I'll get you a new colour scheme for your camper, pillows for the dogs, and food. Real food."

Jess groaned. "Fine." She said climbing out of the bed in a tank and underwear.

"You sleep just like Jane." Maura noted out loud.

"Oh." Jess said looking down at her attire. "I forgot we did. I'm gonna catch a shower. I've got coffee, you'll have to make some though."

"Alright." Maura walked back into the kitchen/living room/dining area and began to make coffee.

"I make ten grand a week. So, do what you want." She said as she pulled on her socks and boots.

"Your giving me free reign with your fortune?" Maura laughed.

"Why not?"

"Come on." Maura stood as she began to walk out.

"First stop." Maura said once in the car. "Pier 1 Imports. They have fantastic colour schemes

"First stop, food."

Maura laughed as she pulled away from the camp site. She was so much like Jane.

"Alright, now that you have food." Maura said pulling out of McDonald's. "What colours do you like?"

"Red and black." Jess said around a burger. "Oh, and blue ain't to bad either."

"Red, black, blue?" Maura asked. "Sounds like you like violence."

"I grew up around it." She shrugged. "Live what you learn and all?"

"Makes sense." Maura nodded. "Jane told me you didn't come from the best of homes. But you've done well for yourself."

"Thanks." Jess tossed her wrapper out of the window and began to finish her drink. "You're not so bad off yourself. Titled, great girl,and I hear you live in a town house?"

"Yes, I do." Maura gripped the wheel. "Why do you and Jane throw that word around?"

Jess looked confused. "Er, town house?"

"No." Maura turned into a parking lot. "Titled. I don't understand why you two use the word." Maura found a parking space and parked the car.

"Why shouldn't we?" Jess asked. "I mean, people are either Titled, or they ain't." She began. "You, like all Titled people, don't have to work hard for anything. It's either handed to you, or you throw money at it. Untitled people, me and Jane, have to work twice as hard, to be half as good."

Maura sighed. "We people, are not 'Tiltled' to everything." She tried to defend herself.

"More so then me and Jane'll ever be." She smiled softly.

Maura knew Jess was right, but she still felt like she was put on a petal stool when she shouldn't.

"Now, it's not gonna look like a girly girl lives there right?"

Maura laughed as she hooked her arm with Jess'. "I'll make sure you'll still have some dignity left."

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "Ain't you so nice."

Maura smiled as Jess held the door open for her. "Yes, I am. Don't you trust me?" She asked walking into the story.

Jess' face fell, she wasn't sure, she didn't trust people right off the bat. But Jane trusted her, and that should be enough. And it was.

"Come on." Maura said grabbing a cart and walking away.

Jess smiled a small smile as she went after Maura.

"Alright." Maura said as they walked down a row of fabrics. "What do you want your camper to say?"

"To say?" Jess asked bewildered. "I didn't know it could talk." She laughed. "The stories it'd tell."

"I meant what do you want it say, about you? Professional? Cozy? Welcoming? Friendly? Playful?"

"Playful?"

Maura smiled. "I should have guessed." She said grabbing dark, but warm colours and placed them into the cart. "So, Jess." She trailed off.

Jess' eyebrows shot up and her body stiffened. "So, Maura?" She asked confused.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Er, what's there to tell?"

Maura stopped and turned to face her. "Everyone has a story Jess. And I want to know yours."

"Why?" Jess asked, on high alert.

"Because." She placed a hand on her arm. "You're a big part of Jane's past, and now you're in our lives now."

"Oh." She said slowly letting out the breath she was holding. "Why?"

Maura laughed softly. "Because Jess, life seems to have handed you a shit stick, and I want to help you out of your hole. Because Jess."

Jess tried to keep from laughing. "Ah Maura?"

"Yes?"

"It's not shit stick, it's shitty end of the stick."

Maura looked perplexed. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it." She said and began to walk. "Tell you what."

She glanced at Maura. "You ask, and I might answer."

Maura nodded as they walked. "I can live with that."

"Where have you two been?" Jane asked curiously as she sat in the chairs outside of Jess' camper with a beer in hand.

"I'm going to kill you." Jess said sulking into he camper and grabbing a beer. "YOUR girl dragged me all around stores all day. And wouldn't let me by nothing for myself!"

Jane began to laugh as she watched Maura carry large bags filled with pillow, drapes, sheets, everything she need for remodelling Jess' camper. Getting up, she helped her with the bags.

Maura handed the bags to Jane who placed them into the camper. "I wouldn't let you by anything because it either didn't go with the colour scheme, it was video game, or it was porn. It would have clashed with the colour scheme, you have to many video games, and porn is offensive."

Jess began to laugh, as Jane sat up and looked at her girlfriend. "You think porn is offensive?"

"Yes." Maura said having poured a glass of wine and sitting next to Jane. "So, does that mean you're going to make me get rid of mine?"

"I'll take it." Jess smirked at Jane. "Just not the straight stuff. Jane's one of those true bisexuals."

"You have porn?" Maura asked as she softly choked on the wine.

"Yeah, and it's not all offensive." Jess pointed out and chugged down her beer.

"How is it not?" Maura asked. "Women degrading themselves in front of a camera."

Jess laughed as she took a seat next to Maura. "I take it you've never made a sex tape before."

Maura looked appalled. "And why would I?"

"So I can masturbate to it when you're away." Jane said, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Jane! We haven't even made love yet, and you want me to have sex in front of a camera?"

"Well, not right away." Jess answered.

"Jane?" Jane turned to her girlfriend. "You and your friend are sick and perverted."

"Hey!" Jane said hurt.

"I'm not your friend?" Jess pouted. "After you put me in the whole ... " She grabbed the receipts from her pockets and quickly added it all together. "8764 and 82 cents?"

Jane spit her beer out of her mouth and landed on Jess, making Maura giggle. "You let her spent over 8 grand? What the hell did you buy? Gold!"

"Well." Jess said wiping the beer and spit off her face. "I didn't realize how much she spent until now, I just kept swiping the card."

"NEVER, let a girl get your card." Jane said tossing a towel at Jess and drinking her beer.

"Does that include me? You think I'd put you in a whole?" Maura asked curiously as she took a sip of her beer.

"I dunno. I don't even have 8 dollars to spent, let alone 8 grand." Jane said walking over to Jess and helping her get the beer out of her hair.

"I could loan you it." Jess said as her head was tossed back and forth.

Jane laughed. "And what am I meant to do with eight grand?"

"You could by some dresses." Maura smiled.

"Yes, and two piece swim wear to model off, bras, panties. Lace preferably." Jess added, getting a smack in the arm from Maura.

"I don't know." Jane said sitting down. "What would you do with 8 grand?" She asked of Jess.

"You just saw what I just did with eight grand."

"Oh, I'll need your help Jane." Maura said. "Putting up the drapes."

"Girly Maura can't do it?" Jane teased.

Maura smirked. "Nope, that's why I need sporty Jane to help me."

Jess laughed softy. "I love you two, your a riot."

"Oh, I love you too." Maura said half hugging Jess, not noticing the glance between Jane and Jess. A glance filled with all emotions.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted it up BEFORE now. Did you guys see the "I Kissed A Girl" ep? I mean, come on! Maura and Jane undercover in a lesbian bar? Maura looks so hawt in that outfit. :) So, I hope you all like this chapter, and wait for the next. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Never Say Never  
Chapter Title: Fire  
Chapter Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.  
Summary: Jane and Jess get closer as Jess loses her house  
Chapter Warnings: Nothing to warn about. :)

* * *

Author's Note: TVCrazed pointed out that I should put in translations, so, that's what I'm going to do. I never thought of it, so thanks. As soon as I am able, I will add them to the first chapter. :)

* * *

Jess woke her her cell phone going off. Picking it up, she answered and mumbled into it.

Jane let out a laugh. "I can see I just woke you up. We got a murder, I gotta head over to Roxbury. Wanna come?"

Jess let out a grunt as she rubbed her face. "Ah ... "

Jane smiled into the phone. "I'll pick you up in fifteen." She said before hanging up.

Blinking a few times, Jess tossed the phone on the bed, next to the kitten and climbed walked into the bathroom, climbing into the shower, running the water cold.

Walking out of the shower, Jess pulled on a pair of jeans, and a plain black tee-shirt. Walking into the kitchen/dinning room/living room area, she strapped on her gun and pocketed her badge.

Starting a pot of coffee, she yawned and looked at Max and Doze, on their new mattress Maura bought them. She looked up at the curtins that were bought for her too, giving a sigh she opened them.

Hearing a honk outside, she poured some vodka into the cup of coffee and walked out side, climing into Jane's car. "Morning." Jane said pulling away.

Jess nodded and mumbled something as she took a drink.

"Lemme guess, there's some kind of liquor in there?" Jess passed the cup to Jane, who took a drink. "Vodka," She said as she passed the cup back over to her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Restless." Jess said. "I slept like I got hit by and emotional semi."

Jane nodded, gripping the wheel tighter. "I didn't sleep that well either."

"Maura with you?" She asked gulping down the last of the coffee.

Jane nodded.

"Made sleeping easier." Jess tossed the empty cup in the back seat.

"That'd better have been empty."

Jess grinned. "Nope, it was full."

Jane reached around and smacked Jess' thigh as she drove onto the highway.

Jess cleared her throat awkwardly. "How long?"

"Not long." Jane kept her eyes on the road. "There was a John Doe found in a dumpster near the prescient. No ID or anything. Just this." She pulled out a evidence bag from her pocket and passed it over to Jess.

As Jess reached for it, their fingers touched, making them both flinch away. Looking it over, she saw it was the size of a business card. On it was an address. "This where, we goin'?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"Sounds like a fancy street." Jess said slouching down in the chair.

"Fancy?" Jane laughed. "What's so fancy about North Brookline?"

"Brookline's fancy enough to get a North AND South!"

Jane let out a chuckle, making Jess grin.

"I mean, right?" Jess laughed. "In South Boston, you're lucky to get a street name SIGN."

"You are right." Jane agreed in a laugh. "What was it you said? 'If people didn't drive so fast, gangsters would take all hubcaps'?"

"Yeah, I mighta." Jess laughed with her.

When the laughing ended, they sat there in awkward silence. Silence that lasted until they reached the address on the card.

"A ... trailer?" Jane asked confused.

"Why?"

Jane turned to look at her as they walked up to the trailer. "John Doe was in a fancy suit and Rolex."

Jess nodded as she watched Jane knock on the door.

"Wudda want!" I a large woman with a ciggarette in her mouth answered the door. Slammed it open was more like it.

"I am Detective Rizzoli this is - "

"I ain't buyin!" She bellowed and slammed the door.

Reaching up, Jess knocked on the door this time. "I said NOT BUYIN'!" The woman yelled and started to closed her door. But Jess pulled out her gun and pointed it at the woman.

"Jess."

"She's a cop, I'm a special agent - " She flashed her badge. "I've got level seven clearance, you know what means?"

The woman had already dropped her cigarette, as she gulped, shaking her head.

"Means I can lay waist to you, and whoever you might be hiding. And within an hour, your bodies will be gone, and everyone who EVER knew you would be gone also. Think Area 51." She grinned.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, wanna come-come in?" The woman asked.

Smiling, Jess placed her gun back in the holster as she followed Jane.

"We gotta have a talk." Jane said over her shoulder Jess as they walked in.

"I've-I've got water and beer." The woman said, shaking visibly.

Jane smiled. "You talk to me, and I personally promise that Agent Moreno won't do what she threatened.

"Talk to you?" She asked sitting down. "About-about what?"

"This." Jess placed the evidence bag in front of the woman. "Who is the man you gave this too?"

The woman looked down at it an blinked. "It's my address."

"No shit."

"Jess." Jane softly elbowed her.

"But I didn't write it." The woman said. "I've never seen this."

"Do you know who wrote it?" Jane asked.

The woman shook her head. "What about him?" Jane pulled a picture of John Doe out of her pocket. "Do you know him?"

The woman took the picture and as soon as she saw it, she broke out in sobs. "He's my son."

Jess pulled out a notebook and pen, and passed them over to Jane, receiving a glare. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"A couple years ago, at a family reunion."

Jess muttered something and this time, Jane stomped on her foot. "Who gave this to him them?" Jane asked.

The woman looked up. "Michael, his brother might have, I've been somewhat in touch with him." She blew her nose on her shirt.

"You son, this one." Jane pointed to the photo. "What's his name?"

"Matthew."

"Twins?" Jess asked in a neutral voice.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "How did you know?"

"Twins names tend to sound the same."

"Ma'am." Jane said after a moment. "What is Michael's last name?"

"Cather." She pushed the photo twords Jane. "How'd he die?"

Jane was taken aback a moment. "We are waiting on the autopsy. But it appears to be a gunshot wound."

"We'll need any contacts he might have, including his brother." Jess said.

"I wouldn't know." She said getting up and grabbing a small address book. "There's just Michael." She said and tore out a page.

"Thank you." Jane said taking the paper and pocketing it. "I am sorry for your loss." She said walking out.

Jess watched Jane leave before turning to the woman. "Here." She said tossing a stack of money on the table. "I'm sure Matthew'd love it if you showed up at his funeral, looking nice and all." She explained walking out.

"Yeah, Maura, I'll be home soon."

"I want food."

Jane sighed. "Okay, not soon. ... No, everything's fine, Jess wants food ... what? ... Um, okay." She turned around and looked at Jess. "She want's to talk to you."

Jess gave the same perplexed look Jane was wearing. "Yeah Maur'?" Jess said into the phone.

"I hope you're not making Jane more stressed?"

Jess smirked. "Now, why would I do that?"

"I mean it Jess." But Maura's voice was playful. "I'm the one that has to deal with her crankiness when she gets home."

"I'm make sure she's stress free."

Maura laughed softly. "Love you guys." Jess hung up and tossed the phone to Jane.

"What'd she want?"

"She wants me to you tell you she loves you, and that I'm to make sure you're relaxed when I return her to you." She winked before climbing in the car.

Jane shivered softly as she stood there a moment before climbing in the car.

* * *

"Wudda got on the body so far Maura?" Jane asked walking into the room, with a coffee in hand.

Maura looked up from the body and frowned when she saw the coffee in Jane's hand. "Jane, it's three in the afternoon almost, why are you drinking coffee?"

"Jess." Was all Jane said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Jane gave Maura a look. "She still acts so childish."

"Can you blame her?" Maura asked taking the gloves and scrubs off. "Her job was stressful, one of the reasons she left."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "She talks to you about her job?"

"Yeah, why?" Maura asked standing in front of Jane.

"I couldn't get her to talk about it to me, but she bragged about her clearance level to the victims mother."

"Baby, I'm sure she'll talk to you about it, don't push. I didn't. She just told me."

"Jane!" Frost came running into the room. "It's all over the news, a trailer over in Glen Park caught fire."

"Jess?" Jane asked worried.

"She's not answering her phone."

* * *

"Jess!" Jane yelled climbing out of the car, and flashing her badge to get though. She saw Jess standing there in her sleeping briefs and a tight tank, holding her kitten and puppy. Max was standing up next to her, and Doze slept in the grass.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked hugging her. There was nothing left of the trailer, just metal here and there.

"Yeah." Jess nodded, she had a little bit of soot on her face. "I'm fine."

"Here." Maura said as she began to clean Jess' face. "What happened?"

"Dunno, I was in the shower and I heard Max and Doze freaking out. So I climbed out to find the trailer on fire."

"Where you able to save anything?" Jane asked as she made Maura stop cleaning her face.

"Just the animals and my gun and badge."

"Everything's gone?" Maura asked receiving a nod. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I can't even check into a hotel, my cards are burnt, and the banks closed." Jess sighed.

"You can stay with me." Jane said, almost to eagerly.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "I guess, means I get to meet Jo."

"Oh, the dogs with love her, I'm even sure the kitten might too."

"We need to get you into some of Jane's pants so we can go shopping and get some clothes."

"NO!" Jane and Jess said at the same time.

* * *

As soon as Jane opened the door to her apartment, Max and Doze barreled though, going straight to the couch to sleep.

"Max, Doze." Jess whined. "That's were I sleep."

"I'll put some blankets on the floor for 'em." Jane said as her and Maura walked in.

Maura went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed two beers.

"Max. Doze. Floor. Now." The two big dogs listened and jumped on the floor, Doze going straight to sleep.

Jo Friday took that moment to walk out and begin to bark at Max and Doze. Doze, sleeping, ignored her, but Max just sat there watching him. However, the puppy barked back and the kitten hissed.

"This'll be fun." Jess said putting the puppy on the floor and took the beer from Maura. "Thanks." She said and chugged half of it, and sat the kitten on the couch.

"Here, it's all the blankets I have,." Jane threw the pile of blankets at Jess.

Laughing, she placed one on the couch, for her to sleep with, and then placed the others in the corner for the big dogs.

"Jess?" Maura asked as she handed the beer to Jane.

"Huh?" Jess asked as she trotted over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging though it.

"I get Doze's name, and Max is a common dogs name, but what are the kitten's and the puppy's name?"

Jess shrugged. "The kitten's only a couple months, and the puppy's three week's, had 'em not long, haven't named 'em yet."

Maura sat down on the couch and pulled the kitten in her lap. "You should name the kitten Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Jess and Jane asked at the same time.

"Yes. She has very fluffy fur, it is an appropriate name."

"She's to cute." Jess said to Jane as she left the kitchen empty handed. "Jane, can I have some pants and a pair of shoes?"

"For what?" Jane asked. "You're not going anywhere."

"We could get a call."

"You mean\I\ could get a call, and then I'll bring you along if I want you to come."

"But Janey." Jess whined.

"You should give her some pants Jane." Maura looked over at her girlfriend. "She is right, you guys might get a call."

Jane knew it it was useless to argue with Maura, not that she wanted to. "Come on." Jane places her beer on the counter and walked into the bedroom.

Jess placed her empty beer bottle on the counter and quickly drank what was left of Jane's beer before following her.

Jane opened her wardrobe and began to go though her jeans. "These are the baggiest." She handed the jeans over to Jess who began to jump into them. "You want a belt?" She asked as she grabbed a brown belt and turned around, to find Jess extremely close to her.

They both looked at each other, heat building in them. The each leaned forward, pressing their lips barely against each other.

"Jess!" Came Maura's voice making them jump away. "What do you like on your pizza?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Never Say Never  
Chapter Title: After Burn  
Chapter Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.  
Summary: Jane and Jess deal with their kiss  
Chapter Warnings: Nothing to warn about. :)

* * *

Jane opened her wardrobe and began to go though her jeans. "These are the baggiest." She handed the jeans over to Jess who began to jump into them. "You want a belt?" She asked as she grabbed a brown belt and turned around, to find Jess extremely close to her.

They both looked at each other, heat building in them. The each leaned forward, pressing their lips barely against each other.

"Jess!" Came Maura's voice making them jump away. "What do you like on your pizza?"

* * *

"Oh." Jess looked at Maura and blinked. "Ah, meat lovers." She said as she did up the jeans.

"Just like Jane." Maura smiled and left the room.

Jess was busy looking down as she looped the belt into jeans, only to feel her arms jerked, and her body twisted around to face Jane.

"What the hell was that?" Jane seethed.

"I'm sorry alright." Jess replied as she pulled her arm from Jane and finished looping the jeans. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to get my life in order and realized how much I hurt you." She said as Jane blinked at her. "I'm sorry alright? I still love you."

Jane opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I don't wanna come between you and Maura. But I'm not just going sit here and let you slip from me again." Jess told her softly before walking out.

Jane reached down and grabbed a pair of sneakers, took a deep breath and followed.

"Pizza will be here in a half hour." Maura said sitting on the couch, with 'Fluffy' in her lap. "What should we watch until then?" She glanced up at Jane and Jess.

"As long as it ain't no chick flick, I'm fine." Jess said grabbing two beers and opening them with her bare hands. "Here." She said softly and handed it to Jane.

"Same." Jane said, trying to stay calm as she chugged the beer and sat next to Maura, placing the shoes next to couch, on the floor.

Jess climbed on the floor, leaning her back against the couch as the puppy trotted over to her and wanted to play.

"How about Trip?" Maura asked as she watched the puppy cutely trip a couple of times as he played with Jess.

"Wudda think Jane?" Jess leaned her head back and looked up at her.

"Hmm, what?" Jane was blinked out her her thoughts and looked down at Jess.

"How does Trip sound for the puppy?" Maura repeated. "Are you okay baby?" She asked taking Jane's hand in her's.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all." She nodded.

"You haven't been getting much sleep." Maura agreed.

"Eh?" Jess smirked and raised an eyebrow, making Jane swat at her.

Maura smiled. "Must your mind always be in the gutter?"

"It'd be homeless otherwise."

Maura laughed softly. "She's been having her nightmare's again." Maura explained.

"Hoyt?"

"How do you know about him?" Jane asked Jess.

"I've been keeping tabs on you." Jess answered, making Jane raise an eyebrow at her. "Nothing like that, just your job and such."

"Oh." Jane said looking away. "I should go to sleep."

"Okay baby." Maura reached over and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Nigh'." Jess looked up at Jane.

"Night." Jane said softly to her and ruffled her hair as she stood.

Maura sighed as she watched Jane walk into the bedroom.

* * *

"Get up." Jane said as she pulled the blanet off Jess, seeing her shirt having rode up, exposing her taunt, tan stomach, making her freez for a moment.

"Go 'way." Jess said and pushed on Jane, rolling on her side, facing away from her, and snuggling up to the back of the couch.

"There was another murder, come on." Jane said shaking her head. "Maura's in the shower." She said walking away and into the kitchen.

"Wake up on the wrong side?" Jess asked as she stood and stretched, having slept in the pants and belt.

"No." Jane says absently and started to pour a cup of coffee.

Jess watched Jane, who didn't look mad, but refused to look at her. Slowly walking over to her, she watched Jane lean against the counter as she sipped the coffee. "Tell me what's wrong Janey." Jess said standing behind her, barely pressed up against her.

Jane hissed in a breath of shock, surprise, and arousal. "You know what." She said, having not moved.

"You're still my best friend." Jane said wrapping her arms around her waist. "You can still talk to me."

"I know."

"Then talk to me." Jess said, watching Jane glance toward the bedroom. "We'll hear her if she comes out of the shower." She said removing her arm, and moving back, less than an inch. "Just talking.

Jane sighed and set the cup down. "Fuck you." She breathed out and turned around, to look at her. "I'd forgotten all about you. I mean really forgotten. I forgot the pain you put me through, and almost forgot for you, how happy you made me." She whispered.

Jess watched her, keeping her eyes on her's, not saying a word.

"I'd become happy. Maura returned my feelings, and I'd become as happy as I was with you. ... And then you showed up. And all your feelings came back. The good, and the bad ones." Jane said locking eyes with her. "I love Maura. I truly love her. ... And I still love you."

The corner of Jess' mouth turned into a slight, small smile. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Jane let out a small laugh. "Well, I didn't expect you to." She said.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, just looking into each others eyes.

Jess slowly moved the less than an inch gap, pressing against her, feeling one of Jane's arms wrap around her waist. "I'm going to kiss you now." She warned, placing her hands on Jane's sides, she reached up and pressed her lips against her's again.

Jane let out a small sigh as she kissed Jess back, pressing against her, and wrapping her left arm around her neck, holding her close. After what felt like forever, Jane pulled away slowly and leaned her forehead against Jess'. "So, you gonna make breakfast?"

Jess smirked up at her. "Well, I didn't expect you to."

Jane let out a small chuckle and playful smacked Jess' ass as she pulled away.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Maura asked walking out of the bedroom.

"Jess is making food." Jess said from the couch as she pet the kitten sleeping next to her.

Maura sniffed the air. "Mmm." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Smells good."

"Tastes even better." Jane praised.

"Here ya guys go." She said putting two plates on the counter. "Fried eggs, bacon, sausage, hash-brows."

"Very nice." Maura smiled and sat at the counter, picking up her fork.

"And for the dogs." Jess said putting a large bowl of bacon and sausage on the floor, and whistled. Max, Doze, and Trip trampled into the kitchen and began to all try and eat from the bowl. "Gotta get 'em some real food soon."

"They can have some of Jo's food." Jane said. "Speaking of." She got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some wet dog food and putting it into a plate and setting it on the floor as Jo walked in.

"This is very good Jess." Maura said as she ate.

"Thank you." She smiled at the woman and bowed at her.

"She's the best cook." Jane said as she walked back over to her plate. "Shoulda became a cook."

Jess laughed softly. Fluffly walked into the kitchen and cried softly. "I didn't forget you." Jess smiled as she placed a small bowl of sasauge in the corner.

"Are you going to eat?" Maura said, having finished her's.

"Naw, I'll just grab something on the way." She shrugged and sat on the couch, pulling on the sneakers.

Maura placed the plate into the sink as she watched the animals eat. "You know, this kitchen is crowded." She said as Jane and Jess looked over at her. "Maybe you guys should move in with me."

* * *

Author's Note: Little Cliffhanger? *Smiles innocently*


End file.
